<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friday night / Viernes noche by Nothesc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633488">Friday night / Viernes noche</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc'>Nothesc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Spain)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amira is meeting Dani's friends on Friday., F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amira is meeting Dani's friends on Friday and things don't turn out the way they expected. This leads to Dani and Amira having a conversation about unfortunate comments. <br/>Chapter 1 is in English, Chapter 2 is in Spanish.</p><p> </p><p>Amira conoce a los amigos de Dani el viernes y las cosas no salen como se esperaban. Esto lleva a Dani y Amira a mantener una conversación sobre comentarios desafortunados.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amira Naybet/Daniel "Dani" Soto Peña</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Friday night.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my take on Friday's clips, what I think/would like to see happening. <br/>I wanted to include a conversation between Amira and Dani about microagression and unfortunate comments. I hope it doesn't offend anyone, I've tried to do my best at putting myself on Amira's place but at the end of the day I'm not her and I don't have her experiences.<br/>Still, I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you alright?” Dani asks Amira for the 15th time since they entered the club fifteen minutes ago.</p><p>“Yes, Dani, I’m fine” Amira rolls her eyes but at the same time she smiles, Dani is very nervous and in some way it’s adorable. “Really, relax, everything will be alright”</p><p>“I’m just so excited for you to meet my friends, Ami. But at the same time I’m kind of scared you won’t like them.” Dani looks around trying to find his friends and, at the same time, trying to avoid Amira’s look. “I don’t even know if a club is the best place for you guys to meet but good luck telling my friends not to go out on a Friday”</p><p>“Well, look at that, they have something in common with my friends, then” Amira says laughing. She stands in front of Dani forcing him to look at her. “Seriously, Dani, don’t worry. Everything will be alright.”</p><p>Dani smiles at her thanking her for her words, he knows she really is trying to calm him down. Before he can say anything he sees a girl running to them. He immediately realizes that the girl is his friend, Patri, who hugs Dani as if they hadn’t seen each other for a year instead of just two weeks.</p><p>“Daniiiiiiiii! How are you? How are you doing? How’s your sister? I haven’t seen her in a while” Dani doesn’t even try to answer, he knows that once his friend starts talking it’ll take a while for him to be able to add something to the conversation. Patri looks at Amira and for a moment Dani panics, thinking that Patri might say something bad, but she only smiles at her. “Is this your girlfriend? Oh my god, I was so looking forward to meeting you. It was about time that our Dani got himself a girlfriend. Hi, how are you? I’m Patri. Nice to meet you. You’re Amira, right? Cris’ friend.”</p><p>Patri greets Amira with the traditional two kisses that Amira gives back with a smile. She’s only known Patri for like 30 seconds but she already likes her. There’s something in her that kind of reminds her of Viri.</p><p>“Nice to meet you” is all that Amira can say before Patri starts her monologue again.</p><p>“Dani is always talking about you, even before you started dating. He was like ‘I’m going out with Cris and Amira, I’m going to Zaorejas with Cris and her girlfriend, thank god Amira is coming too, I’m going to be the coach for Amira’s kid from the association, oh look Amira would like tha…’”</p><p>“Okay, okay, okay, enough, I think she got it. Thank you very much Patri” Dani interrupts her feeling how the heat reaches his cheeks and it’s not because they’re at a closed space.</p><p>“Awww, how cute” Amira teases him to which Dani rolls his eyes though he’s laughing too.</p><p>The moment is interrupted by the person that was missing, Rubén, that approaches the group apologizing for being late. If Dani was anxious about Patri, now that Rubén is here he’s holding his breath even though he doesn’t even realize. Rubén is not a bad guy, he’s a good friend mostly, but Dani has a bad feeling about him meeting his girlfriend.</p><p>Rubén, unaware of his friend’s worries greets Patri with two kisses, then he quickly hugs Dani patting his back and finally he approaches Amira to greet her with two kisses too. Amira, though, takes a step back avoiding Ruben’s touching. Dani curses himself for not having warned Rubén about this before.</p><p>“Fuck, girl, it’s not like I’m going to rape you, relax, I was only going to greet you like every other person.”</p><p>“Dude, stop, don’t be an asshole. If she doesn’t want to kiss you then she won’t and that’s it, alright?” Dani says defensively.</p><p>Amira, trying to avoid an even more uncomfortable situation places her hand on Dani’s arm, trying to get him to understand that it’s okay. Dani looks at her and searches her face for a hint that she’s uncomfortable and she wants to go, because the truth is that, if Amira tells him right now that she wants to leave, he won’t hesitate. However Amira shows him a sincere smile and Dani relaxes.</p><p>This doesn’t make the situation any more comfortable though, since the four of them stand there in silence for a few seconds. Dani thinks that now it’d be the right time for one of Patri’s monologues. His friends, as if she has read his mind, turns to Amira.</p><p>“Girl, I’m loving your pants. Well, I’m loving your whole outfit, you have such an amazing style. Let’s hope Dani learns something from you because it’s like he’s only allowed  to wear hoodies.”</p><p>“Hey!” Dani says half offended, half grateful for the change of subject “What’s wrong with my hoodies?”</p><p>Patri raises her eyebrows at him as if it isn’t necessary to explain to which Amira can’t help but laughing, far less uncomfortable than a few seconds ago.</p><p>“Hey, everybody, I’m going to go out to smoke, alright? Dani, are you coming?” Ruben says taking the package of cigarettes from his pocket and offering one to Dani.</p><p>“Nah, dude, I’m not in the mood, you go ahead and catch us later”.</p><p>Rubén only shrugs and leaves without saying anything else. When Dani looks back at the girls they’re still talking about clothes.</p><p>“Hey, I’m going to buy drinks, what do you want? First round is on me.” Dani offers them</p><p>“I want juice, please” Amira asks with a smile that Dani reciprocates and it’s not until Patri speaks that he looks away.</p><p>“Daniel, please, I’m offended you’re even asking, rum and coke for me.”</p><p>Dani nods and goes away to order. Once he’s paid for the three drinks he picks up the glasses and turns around, looking for Amira and Patri. He spots them and they’re still talking. From the way they’re smiling it looks like they’re really getting along. Dani feels a mix of pride and happiness in his chest. He’s kind of unsure if he should interrupt them but the glasses are too cold and his hands are starting to hurt.</p><p>“Here you have”</p><p>Once everyone has their drinks Patri takes a long sip from her and immediately makes a disgusted face.</p><p>“Oh my god, dude, this is super strong.” Patri looks at Dani searching for support but she sees him taking a sip from his drink without even blinking. “Dude, what the fuck? How can you drink it like that? Is yours not as strong as mine?”</p><p>“Not really,  since I’m only drinking coke” Dani says laughing at his friend’s disgusted face still showing.</p><p>From the corner of his eyes he notices Amira staring. When he turns to her he frowns when he sees Amira’s confused face. She squints at him like she’s trying to decipher him.</p><p>“Hey guys, I’m going to go around the club to see if I find someone who buys me another drink, alright?” Patri, who has noticed that Amira wants to speak in private with her boyfriend, says.</p><p>“Why are you looking at me like that? You’re scaring me” Dani says once his friend is gone.</p><p>“Why aren’t you drinking?” Amira decides to be as clear as possible, no hesitation.</p><p>“Because I don’t feel like drinking, I don’t know” Dany says shrugging and taking another sip of his drink.</p><p>“Are you doing this for me?” Amira stands in front of Dani so she can see his face.</p><p>“No” Dani says and the thing is, Amira thinks he seems sincere. Still, she insists.</p><p>“Dani, you know I’m not going to force you to quit drinking, or smoking” Amira says pointing at the door where Rubén left a few minutes ago. “Right?”</p><p>“Of course I know. I’m not drinking and I’m not smoking because I don’t want to. I don’t feel like doing that.”</p><p>Amira tilts her head to one side and sighs, she’s not sure if she should believe him or not.</p><p>“Ami, you’re not forcing me to do anything, you’re not overwhelming me or any stuff you’re thinking right now, because I know you are.” Amira’s silence confirms that Dani is right. “I’m not drinking because I don’t want to, because that’s what I’ve decided. Alright?”</p><p>Amira sighs and  nods, she knows he’s telling the truth.</p><p>“Besides” Dani adds showings Amira her favorite smile of his, the one that makes him look like a kid that’s about to get into trouble “I want to be on my five senses when being with my girl.”</p><p>“Your girl?” Amira repeats raising her eyebrows and smiling.</p><p>“My girl” Dani confirms.</p><p>For a moment, Dani and Amira forget that they’re in the middle of a club surrounded by people dancing and getting drunk. To them only the other exists and they can’t stop looking at each other.</p><p>The moment though, is interrupted by Rubén, who without even saying anything takes Dani’s drink from his hand and takes a big sip from it.</p><p>“Fuck, man, they’ve fooled you, this doesn’t have alcohol.” Rubén says surprised as if the thought of a non-alcoholic drink scared him.</p><p>“Give that back” Dani says taking the glass from him. “They didn’t fool me, I’ve ordered it this way”</p><p>“Fuck, dude, what a pussy” Rubén says laughing unbelievably “What’s the matter? Your Muslim girlfriend doesn’t allow you to drink?”</p><p>“What the fuck are you saying, you dick?” Dani takes a step forward and stands a few centimeters from his friend, trying to contain himself so he doesn’t cause a scene.</p><p>“Dani…” he hears Amira saying but his still staring at Rubén who, laughing, puts his arm around Dani’s shoulder.</p><p>“Shit, calm down, man, it was a joke. Oh, I see. She doesn’t let you see what’s underneath all those clothes and you’re on edge, right?” Turning to Amira, he adds. “Fuck, girl, indulge him a little bit or he’s going to combust.”</p><p>All the containment Dani was trying to keep goes straight to hell right the second that Rubén talks to Amira. He pushes him off of him and in a fragment of a second he grabs Rubén’s shirt and raises his fist ready to hit him. He doesn’t do it though, because in the last second he realizes what he’s doing and stops. He turns to look at Amira who’s looking at him with a scared face. Right in that moment Patri, who’s seen the fight from the other side of the club, arrives running.</p><p>“What’s going on here? Dani, what’s wrong?” She asks seeing how his friend still has his fist raised.</p><p>Dani sighs and lowers it, releasing Rubén’s shirt with a shove.</p><p>“You’re not worth the hassle” Dani says taking a step back from Rubén. He looks at Patri who simply nods, letting him know that she understands.</p><p>Dani turns around and approaches Amira. The look on her face sends a jab of pain straight to his heart.</p><p>“Let’s go, please.” Dani begs her and Amira nods without hesitation.</p><p>Dani leads the way outside the club, Amira following him trying to keep up with his pace. Once they’re outside they walk in silence for a few minutes. All Amira can hear is Dani’s agitated breath. She tries to give him space for him to calm down before she says something but when she hears him sniffle as if he’s about to cry she reacts.</p><p>“Dani…”</p><p>“How can you deal with this?” Dani asks stopping dead on his tracks. For the first time since they left the club Amira is able to look at his eyes and she notices that they’re read, as if he’s trying to hold back the tears.</p><p>“I don’t understand” Amira mumbles in confusion.</p><p>“How can you deal with that kind of comments every fucking day? I’ve had to endured them for five minutes and I almost rip Rubén’s head off” Amira notices how Dani gets agitated just by saying his friend’s name. Dani closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to calm down before opening them and continue. “You have to listen to those comments every day, and still, you’re the most wonderful person I’ve ever met.”</p><p>“I am not.”</p><p>“Yes, yes you are. You’re always there for anyone that needs you, you’re honest and sincere, and kind, there’s not one shred of hate in you. If I had to endure everyday what you have to I’d be full of hate or getting into fist fights all the time.” Trying to avoid her eyes Dani looks at the floor embarrassed.</p><p>“But you didn’t do that today.” That catches Dani’s attention who looks up at Amira. “You could’ve beaten up Rubén, but you didn’t. Why?”</p><p>“Because I don’t want to be that type of person, I want…I want to be better than that.”</p><p>“There you have your answer.” Amira says smiling at him endearingly. Dani stands there in silence and Amira takes the opportunity to put her thoughts in order before speaking. “Look I’m used to that kind of stuff. It shouldn’t be like that, and it sucks, but it is what it is. And it comes a time when you just have to know how to choose the battles that are worth fighting for because if you don’t then you’ll spend your whole life fighting and arguing. And well, there are moments when I do answer and reply to those comments and I don’t let them win, or I try to make the other person see that what they’re saying is wrong. But sometimes it’s just not worth the hassle. I’m proud of who I am, and I’m proud of my faith and not one ignorant is going to change that. And…I don’t know, at the end of the day, nobody is perfect, and most of the times those comments don’t mean to hurt me. Even the person that loves you the most can make an unfortunate comment from time to time.”</p><p>“Like me, for example, right?” Dani mumbles, not knowing if he wants to hear the answer to his question. When Amira doesn’t say anything and looks at him with a sad face Dani doesn’t need her to answer. Something inside him breaks and the tears that he was trying to hold back roll down his face.</p><p>“Dani…” Amira takes a step forward, her heart breaking.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Ami, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry about any shitty comment or joke I might’ve made. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Dani, it’s alright, really, it’s normal.”</p><p>“Of course it’s not alright, fuck. You’re my girlfriend Ami and I just…I can’t deal with the thought of me hurting you that way. I’m sorry Ami, please forgive me.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey. I forgive you, alright? I forgive you.”</p><p>“Ami, I…I don’t want to make you feel like that ever again.” Dani’s mind is going a mile per second trying to find the words to express what he’s thinking. “I need, please, I need that…if I ever say something or do something that hurts you or offends you, I need you to tell me, so I can learn and I can correct myself. I want to be better Ami, I want…I want to unlearn some habits and…I need your help. I don’t want to be burden to you, I don’t want you to feel like you’re my mom or my teacher, I just need you to…trust me enough to know that you can tell me what hurts you so I won’t repeat it again. Please.”</p><p>Amira looks at him and sighs, taking a step forward to shorten the distance between them. She’s feeling a mix of sadness from seeing him like this and calm for the fact that he’s showing real interest in her and in respecting her. That’s how she knows that their relationship has a shot of being alright.</p><p>“Alright, but with one condition.”</p><p>“Whatever you want.” Dani says immediately.</p><p>Slowly, Amira raises her right arm and with a gentle touch she wipes away Dani’s tears.</p><p>“Stop crying, please.” Amira notices how Dani gets almost paralyzed by her touch and she’d be lying if she said that she doesn’t love having that effect on her. They stare at each other so intensely that for a moment Amira feels like she can’t breathe. She takes a step back. “And now take me to buy some juice because I couldn’t finish my drink”</p><p>Dani’s laugh, which Amira is now realizing she was already missing, makes her breathe relieved.</p><p>“Deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Viernes noche.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Estás bien? – Dani le pregunta a Amira por decimoquinta vez desde que entraron en la discoteca hace 15 minutos.</p><p>-Que sí, Dani, que estoy bien –Amira pone los ojos en blanco pero a la vez no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa, Dani está nerviosísimo y en cierto modo le parece adorable – De verdad, tranquilízate, que va a ir todo bien.</p><p>-Es que me hace mucha ilusión que conozcas a mis amigos, Ami. Pero a la vez tengo un poco de miedo de que no te caigan bien –Dani mira a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a sus amigos, y, a la vez evitando la mirada de Amira para no morir de la vergüenza. –Tampoco sé si venir a una discoteca ha sido la mejor idea para presentaros pero es que cualquiera les dice a estos que no salgan un viernes.</p><p>-Pues mira, ya tienen algo en común con mis amigas – Dice Amira riéndose. Colocándose en frente de Dani para captar su atención intenta tranquilizarlo – Dani en serio, no te preocupes, que va a ir bien.</p><p>Dani le sonríe a Amira en agradecimiento, sabe el esfuerzo que está haciendo por tranquilizarlo. Antes de que pueda decir nada más ve como una chica se les acerca corriendo. Enseguida se da cuenta de que la chica no es otra que su amiga Patri que del tirón le da un abrazo a Dani como si hiciera un año que no se ven aunque solo haga un par de semanas.</p><p>-¡Daniiiiii! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te va? ¿Qué tal tu hermana? Hace tiempo que no la veo – Dani ni se molesta en tratar de contestar a su amiga pues sabe que una vez que esta empieza a hablar no hay quien meta baza. Patri desvía la mirada de Dani a Amira y por un momento Dani teme que vaya a decir algo fuera de lugar pero Patri está sonriendo - ¿Esta es tu novia? Ay, por favor me moría de ganas de conocerte. Por fin nuestro Dani se echa novia. Hola, ¿qué tal? Yo soy Patri. Encantada. Tú eras Amira, ¿no? La amiga de Cris.</p><p>Patri se acerca para darle dos besos que Amira devuelve con una sonrisa. Puede que solo lleve 30 segundos al lado de Patri pero ya le cae bien, en cierto modo le recuerda un poco a Viri, con esa vitalidad incansable.</p><p>-Encantada – Es todo lo que Amira puede decir antes de que Patri vuelva a hablar sin parar.</p><p>-Dani nos ha hablado tanto de ti, incluso antes de que empezarais a salir. Siempre estaba ‘no es que voy a salir de fiesta con Cris y Amira, es que me voy a Zaorejas con Cris y su novia, menos mal que viene Amira, voy a entrenar a los niños de la asociación de Amira, oye pues esto le gustaría a Amir…’</p><p>-Bueno, bueno, ya está, yo creo que ya lo ha pillado. Muchas gracias Patri –la interrumpe Dani que siente como el calor le sube a las mejillas y no es por estar en un espacio cerrado.</p><p>-Ohhh, qué monooo – Amira dice, riéndose de Dani que pone los ojos en blanco aunque también se está riendo.</p><p>El momento es interrumpido por la persona que faltaba, Rubén, que se acerca al grupo disculpándose por llegar tarde. Si Dani estaba nervioso con la llegada de Patri, ahora que ha llegado Rubén contienen la respiración sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Rubén es un buen tío, o al menos un buen colega, pero Dani tiene un mal presentimiento sobre el encuentro entre su amigo y su novia.</p><p>Rubén, ajeno a las inseguridades de su amigo le da dos besos a Patri para saludarla, después le da un abrazo a Dani con los típicos golpes en la espalda que se dan los tíos y por último se acerca a darle los besos a Amira, sin embargo ella se echa hacia atrás evitando el contacto con Rubén. Es en este momento en el que Dani se da cuenta de que debería haber avisado a Rubén de ciertas cosas.</p><p>-Joder, tronca, ni que te fuera a violar, que solo te iba a dar dos besos como a cualquier persona.</p><p>-Eh, tío, no te pases ni un pelo. Si no te quiere dar dos besos no te los da, y punto.-Dice Dani a la defensiva ante el tono de Rubén.</p><p>Amira, tratando de evitar una situación más incómoda de la que se ha producido, coloca su mano en el brazo de Dani, intentando hacerle entender que no pasa nada. Dani la mira y trata de buscar en su cara algo que le permita saber si realmente está bien, o si quiere irse. Porque la verdad es, que si Amira ahora mismo le dice que está incómoda y se quiere ir, Dani no dudará ni un segundo. Sin embargo, Amira le muestra una sonrisa que parece sincera y hace que Dani se calme un poco.</p><p>Esto no hace que la situación deje de ser incómoda pues los cuatro se quedan en silencio durante unos segundos sin saber muy bien qué decir. Dani piensa que justo ahora es el momento de uno de esos monólogos de Patri. Su amiga parece que le lee la mente porque enseguida se dirige a Amira.</p><p>-Tía, me flipan tus pantalones de verdad. Bueno, me flipa todo tu outfit, es que me parece super guay tu estilo. A ver si a Dani se le pega algo de ti, que parece que vive pegado a las sudaderas.</p><p>-¡Oye!- dice Dani mitad ofendido mitad agradecido por el cambio de tema -¿Qué tienen de malo mis sudaderas?</p><p>Patri lo mira con las cejas alzadas como si no hiciera falta contestar a lo que Amira lo único que puede hacer es reírse, mucho menos incómoda que hace unos segundos.</p><p>-Oye peña yo me voy a salir un momento a fumar, ¿va?. Dani, ¿te vienes?-Rubén dice sacando el paquete de tabaco de su bolsillo y ofreciéndole a Dani.</p><p>-No, tío, no se me apetece, sal tú y te vemos luego.</p><p>Rubén solo se encoge de hombros y sin mediar una palabra más se dirige hacia la salida.</p><p>Cuando Dani vuelve a poner su atención en Amira y Patri confirma que siguen hablando de ropa.</p><p>-Oye chicas, voy a por algo de beber, ¿queréis? Venga que esta ronda la pago yo.-Dani les ofrece a las chicas.</p><p>-Yo un zumito, porfi –Le pide Amira con una sonrisa que Dani devuelve y no es hasta que Patri habla que puede dejar de mirarla.</p><p>-Daniel la duda ofende, yo un ron-cola.</p><p>Dani asiente y se va a pedir a la barra con la suerte de que se acaba de quedar un hueco libre que aprovecha para pedir del tirón. Una vez que paga su bebida y la de las chicas coge los tres vasos con cuidado de no derramar nada y se vuelve, buscando a Amira y Patri con la mirada. Cuando las encuentra, ve que siguen hablando y por como sonríen parece que se están llevando bien. Dani siente una mezcla de orgullo y felicidad en el pecho que no sabría muy bien cómo describirla con palabras. Casi le da un poco de reparo interrumpir la conversación pero los vasos están tan fríos que las manos están empezando a dolerle.</p><p>-Aquí tenéis.</p><p>Una vez repartidas las bebidas, Patri da un largo trago de la suya e inmediatamente pone cara de asco.</p><p>-Buah, tío, esto está cargadísimo-Patri mira a Dani buscando apoyo pero lo ve dando un trago de su bebida sin ni siquiera pestañear –Venga ya tío, ¿cómo te lo puedes beber así? ¿No está super cargado el tuyo?</p><p>-Pues no la verdad es que no, más que nada porque estoy bebiendo coca-cola sola-Dice Dani riéndose ante la cara de asco que sigue teniendo su amiga.</p><p>Por el rabillo del ojo ve como Amira lo está mirando. Cuando se vuelve hacia ella, frunce el ceño al ver la cara de confusión de Amira, que entrecierra los ojos como si tratara de descifrarlo.</p><p>-Oye chicos, que voy a ir a dar una putivuelta a ver si me encuentro a alguien que me invite a otra copa, ¿va? –Dice Patri, que se ha dado cuenta de que Amira quiere tener una conversación en privado con su novio.</p><p>-¿Por qué me miras así? Me estás asustando-Dice Dani cuando ve que su amiga se ha ido.</p><p>-¿Por qué no estás bebiendo?-Amira decide que lo más práctico es ser clara, sin rodeos.</p><p>-Pues, porque no me apetece, yo qué sé –Dice Dani encogiéndose de hombros y dando otro trago de su refresco.</p><p>-¿Lo estás haciendo por mí?-Amira se coloca en frente de Dani para no perder detalle de su expresión.</p><p>-No.-dice Dani, y la cuestión es que a Amira le parece sincero. Aún así, Amira decide insistir.</p><p>-Dani, sabes que yo no te voy a obligar a que dejes de beber, o de fumar-dice Amira señalando hacia la puerta por la que Rubén se fue hace unos momentos-¿verdad?</p><p>-Claro que lo sé. No estoy bebiendo y no estoy fumando porque yo no quiero. No me apetece.</p><p>Amira ladea la cabeza y suspira, sin saber si creerle o no.</p><p>-Ami, tú no me estás obligando a nada, ni me estás agobiando, ni ninguna historia que te estés montando ahora mismo en tu cabeza, porque sé que lo estás haciendo –El silencio de Amira le confirma a Dani que lleva razón-No estoy bebiendo porque no quiero, porque así lo he decidido. ¿Vale?</p><p>Amira suspira y asiente, sabe que le está diciendo la verdad, por mucho que quiera culparse a sí misma.</p><p>-Además-añade Dani mostrándole a Amira su sonrisa favorita, la que hace que parezca un niño pequeño a punto  de hacer una trastada-Quiero tener mis cinco sentidos a la perfección cuando estoy con mi chica.</p><p>-¿Con tu chica?-Repite Amira alzando las cejas sin poder evitar sonreír.</p><p>-Con mi chica-Confirma Dani.</p><p>Por un momento, Dani y Amira se olvidan de que están en medio de una discoteca rodeados de gente bailando y emborrachándose. Para ellos solo existe la persona que tienen en frente a la que no pueden dejar de mirar y sonreír.</p><p>El momento, sin embargo, es interrumpido por Rubén que, sin mediar palabra aprovecha la distracción de Dani para arrebatarle el vaso de la mano y dar un trago.</p><p>-Hostia tío, te han timado, esto no tiene alcohol.-dice Rubén con cara de asco como si la idea de beber un refresco sin alcohol le aterrara.</p><p>-Trae anda-le contesta Dani quitándole el vaso-No me han timado, lo he pedido yo sin alcohol.</p><p>-Hostia, chaval, menudo mariconazo-dice Rubén riéndose con incredulidad-¿Qué pasa? Que tu novia la mora no te deja beber, ¿no?</p><p>-Pero, ¿qué dices, gilipollas?-Dani da un paso adelante y se coloca a pocos centímetros de su amigo, tratando de contenerse para no formar una escena.</p><p>-Dani...-escucha a Amira decir pero sus ojos siguen enfocados en Rubén que riéndose le pasa un brazo por encima del hombro a Dani.</p><p>-Tranquilo joder, que era broma. Ah, ya lo entiendo. Que no te deja ver lo que hay debajo de toda esa ropa y estás que te subes por las paredes ¿no? –Volviéndose a Amira, añade- Joder tía, a ver si le das un poco de tregua a mi chaval, que me lo tienes a dos velas.</p><p>Toda la contención que Dani estaba intentando mantener se va a la mierda en el momento en el que Rubén se dirige a Amira. De un empujón se lo quita de encima y en lo que parece una milésima de segundo coge a Rubén de la camisa y alza el puño con toda la intención de pegarle un puñetazo. Sin embargo, en el último segundo se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y para. Se vuelve a mirar a Amira y ve cómo lo mira con cara asustada. Justo en ese momento aparece Patri, que ha visto jaleo desde el otro lado de la discoteca y se ha acercado corriendo.</p><p>-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Dani qué pasa?-Pregunta al ver como su amigo sigue con el pulo alzado.</p><p>Dani suspira y baja el puño, soltando también a Rubén dándole un ligero empujón.</p><p>-No mereces ni que pierda el tiempo en darte una hostia-apartándose de Rubén, mira a Patri para tratar de darle a entender lo que ha pasado.</p><p>Patri, que conoce perfectamente a su amigo, lo entiende y asiente. Dani se da la vuelta y se dirige a Amira. La expresión de su cara hace que se le parta el corazón.</p><p>-Vámonos, por favor.-Le pide Dani y Amira asiente sin pensarlo.</p><p>Dani lidera el camino de salida de la discoteca, con Amira detrás tratando de mantener el ritmo. Una vez fuera andan durante varios minutos en silencio. Lo único que se escucha es la respiración agitada de Dani. Amira decide darle un tiempo para que se tranquilice antes de sacarle el tema, pero cuando lo escucha sorber como si estuviera a punto de llorar reacciona alarmada.</p><p>-Dani…</p><p>-¿Cómo lo aguantas?-le pregunta Dani parándose en seco. Por primera vez desde que salieron de la discoteca Amira tiene la oportunidad de mirarle a los ojos y se da cuenta de que están enrojecidos, como si estuviera aguantando las lágrimas.</p><p>-No te entiendo-dice Amira con voz entrecortada</p><p>-¿Cómo aguantas ese tipo de comentario todos los putos días? Yo los he tenido que soportar una vez, solo una, y casi le arranco la cabeza a Rubén-Amira nota como Dani se altera con solo decir el nombre de su amigo. Dani cierra los ojos y respira hondo, tratando de calmarse antes de abrirlos y seguir-Tú tienes que oír esas mierdas todos los días, y aún así sigues siendo la persona más maravillosa que conozco.</p><p>-No lo soy</p><p>-Sí, sí que lo eres. Siempre estás ahí cuando alguien te necesita, eres honesta y sincera, y no tienes una pizca de odio dentro de ti. Si yo soportara todos los días lo que tú soportas estaría lleno de odio, o peleándome a hostias con cualquiera que me dijese algo.-Tratando de evitar la mirada de Amira, Dani mira hacia el suelo avergonzado.</p><p>-Pero hoy no lo has hecho –Esto capta la atención de Dani que alza la mirada hacia Amira- Podrías haberte pegado con Rubén. Pero no lo has hecho, ¿por qué?</p><p>-Porque no quiero ser ese tipo de persona, quiero…quiero ser mejor que eso.</p><p>-Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta-dice Amira sonriéndole con ternura. Dani se queda en silencio y Amira aprovecha para tratar de poner en orden sus ideas antes de explicarse.-Mira yo, estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas. No debería ser así y es una mierda que lo sea, pero la realidad es esa. Y llega un momento en el que tienes que decidir qué batallas merece la pena luchar porque si no, te pasas la vida peleándote con gente. En el fondo la gente que hace ese tipo de comentarios me da pena, porque lo único que demuestran es ignorancia. Y bueno, hay veces en las que sí que contesto y no me dejo pisotear, o trato de hacerle ver a la otra persona por qué lo que ha dicho está mal, pero hay otras veces que no merece la pena. Yo estoy orgullosa de cómo soy y de mi fe y ningún ignorante me va a hacer cambiar. Y que yo qué sé, que al final nadie es perfecto, y muchas veces esos comentarios ni siquiera van con maldad. Hasta la persona que más te quiere puede hacer un comentario desafortunado alguna vez.</p><p>-Como yo, por ejemplo, ¿no?-Dani murmura, sin saber si quiere saber la respuesta a su pregunta. Cuando Amira se queda en silencio y lo mira con cara de tristeza a Dani no le hace falta que conteste. Algo se rompe dentro de él que hace que las lágrimas que estaba tratando de contener salgan sin límite.</p><p>-Dani…-Amira da un paso al frente tratando de calmarlo, con el corazón en un puño al ver las lágrimas de Dani.</p><p>-Lo siento, lo siento Ami, lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo. Siento cualquier comentario o broma de mierda que haya podido hacerte. Lo siento.</p><p>-Dani, que no pasa nada, de verdad, que es normal</p><p>-Claro que pasa, joder, claro que pasa. Eres mi novia, Ami. Y no…no puedo soportar la idea de que yo te haya hecho sentir mal con algo que haya dicho. Perdóname Ami, por favor.</p><p>-Eh, eh, eh. Te perdono, ¿vale? Te perdono. No pasa nada.</p><p>-Ami, yo…no quiero hacerte sentir así nunca más en la vida-La mente de Dani va a mil por hora tratando de expresar todo lo que está pasando por su mente en este momento-Necesito…por favor…necesito que si alguna vez hago algo o digo algo que te ofenda me lo digas, para poder aprender y poder corregirme. Quiero ser mejor Ami, quiero…quiero desaprender ciertos hábitos y…necesito tu ayuda. No quiero que esto parezca una carga para ti, que sientas que tienes que ser mi madre, o mi profesora, solo que…tengas la confianza de decirme lo que te moleste para yo no volver a repetirlo. Por favor.</p><p>Amira lo mira con el corazón roto y suspira dando un paso para acortar la distancia entre ellos. Siente una mezcla entre tristeza por verlo así y tranquilidad por el hecho de que realmente está mostrando interés en ella y en respetarla, y así sabe que lo suyo tiene al menos un oportunidad de salir bien.</p><p>-Vale, pero con una condición.</p><p>-Lo que sea-dice Dani inmediatamente.</p><p>Lentamente Amira levanta el brazo derecho y con un suave roce seca las lágrimas de Dani.</p><p>-Que dejes de llorar, por favor.-Amira nota como Dani se queda casi petrificado al notar el roce de la mano de Amira. Estaría mintiendo si dijese que a una parte de ella no le encanta tener ese efecto en él. Los dos se miran tan intensamente que por un momento Amira siente que le cuesta respirar por lo que, dando un paso atrás decide romper la tensión-Y que me lleves a tomar un zumito que por culpa de Rubén no me lo he podido terminar.</p><p>La risa de Dani, la cual Amira no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que echaba de menos, hace que Amira pueda volver a respirar aliviada.</p><p>-Trato hecho. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>